Embrujadas: Temporada 6
by charmedfic
Summary: Mi propio punto de vista sobre la sexta temporada de esta magnifica serie donde he hecho algunos retoques personales. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus creadores y respectivos dueños.**

**Varios capitulos se parecen a los originales vistos en la serie solo que con cambios realizados por mi sobre algunas escenas que para mi habrían faltado en cada capitulo o algunas que habría cambiado, aún así espero que disfruteis leyendo de esta historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La isla de las muñecas (Parte 1)**

Estaba esperando, esperaba convocarlo y, junto a su hermana, primero hacerle ver su error y luego mandarlo de vuelta a su lugar para que no volviera a hacer daño a su hermana nunca más, porque esta vez, había cruzado la línea.

-¡Leo!-grito Phoebe.

Detrás de ella, Paige pensaba otra vez, en las palabras que Chris, el extraño nuevo luz blanca, les había dicho sobre Leo.

"_No volverá, ahora es un mayor y los mayores no tienen familia, ni mujer, ni hijos, así que, lo siento pero..."_

No lo podía creer, se negaba a creer que Leo simplemente se hubiera marchado sin más razones que las de su promoción, tenía que haber algo que ellas no estaban viendo y esperaba poder saber que antes de Phoebe le pateara el trasero.

-¡Leo! ¡Da la cara!-gritaba otra vez Phoebe.

De repente, las órbitas azules aparecieron delante de ellas esperando que fuera Leo quien apareciera para poder "hablar" con él, pero en su lugar, Chris se hizo presente ante ellas.

-¿Ahora manda a sus subordinados?-pregunto Phoebe.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Chris mirando a Paige.

-Phoebe, deja al chico.-advirtió Paige.

Pero Phoebe estaba muy lejos de hacerle caso, ella podía sentir mejor que nadie el dolor de Piper, era demasiado y no podía más con ello.

-Dile a Leo que venga.-dijo Phoebe.

-No puedo, él ya no esta disponible.-dijo Chris.

-Entonces llevame a él, tiene que saber que no se puede ir así, cuando quiera.-dijo Phoebe.

-Esta prohibido, Phoebe.-dijo Chris.-...además, estáis mejor sin él.

-Habla por ti...-susurro Paige.

Chris miro a Paige mientras esta se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, con la mirada entristecida y mirando sus manos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Chris.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Paige.-...Piper es la que peor lo esta pasando, eso es obvio, pero nosotras también extrañamos a Leo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chris.

Paige asintió mirándose las manos de nuevo, recordaba varias cosas de su vida como bruja, pero también de su parte como luz blanca y todo lo que había aprendido con Leo.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Leo llevo a Paige hasta lo alto de uno de sus lugares preferidos, el Golden Gate, donde él podía conectarse con su poder luz blanca mejor que en ningún sitio y donde esperaba, ella pudiera hacer lo mismo para ayudar a los demás o, como este caso, ayudarse a ella misma._

_-Para que me traes aquí...-dijo Paige derrotada._

_-Para que te relajes, para que me dejes enseñarte algo de los luces blancas.-contesto Leo._

_Paige suspiro y miro a su cuñado mientras él sonreía, típico de Leo sonreír cuando algo iba mal, era como si él supiera que todo tenía una solución y ella solo tuviera que encontrar la manera._

_Algo difícil cuando perdías el camino..._

_-Ven aquí.-dijo Leo._

_-Leo...-se quejó Paige._

_-Vamos, solo será un segundo.-dijo él de nuevo._

_Paige bajo los hombros en señal de derrota y camino al lado de Leo donde lo que vio, la dejo completamente sin habla._

_-¿Que es esto?-pregunto ella._

_-Esto, es la vida vista por un luz blanca.-dijo él._

_Paige miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa mientras observaba los coches, las luces, la gente brillando con un resplandor especial, como si fueran estrellas, algo que ella quería proteger..._

_Ella tenía que proteger la belleza que estaba observando._

_-Nosotros, Paige, somos ángeles, no dioses, podemos curar, pero no devolver la vida.-dijo Leo.-...se que es fácil perderse o rendirse, se que tienes ganas de dejarlo todo atrás, pero si lo haces, ¿que pasará con todo lo bueno que puedes hacer?_

_Leo la miro mientras extendía una mano hacía la gente y otra hacía Paige con una sonrisa conocedora._

_-Dime Paige, por todo lo bello que ves cada día, por tus hermanas, tu sobrino, tus amigos, tus amores...-dijo riéndose de la última palabra.-...por todo lo que tienes para luchar, ¿me ayudarás a proteger este mundo también, como luz blanca?_

_Paige sonrió, esta vez segura de su futuro y de sus inteciones, sin miedo al mañana y sin inseguridades por ser o no ser la mejor, ella era quien era y nadie podría cambiarlo._

_-Claro que te ayudare, Leo...-dijo Paige.-...gracias._

_-Un placer.-dijo él._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Paige sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos una vez más, como cuando se había enterado de que ya no volvería a casa, de que su guía ya no estaba para guiarla.

-Todavía incluso le lloramos...-susurro Paige.

-¿Es que ya no importamos?-pregunto Phoebe desde el salón.

Chris podía sentir el dolor y, a veces, se arrepentía de haber separado a Leo de las Halliwell, pero era lo que debía hacer, por el bien de todas ellas y el suyo, no tenía más remedio.

Aunque sufrieran ahora.

-Paige, Phoebe...-susurro Chris.

-No, dejalo Chris...-susurro Phoebe.-...no lo entenderías.

Chris cerró los ojos dejando que el dolor pasará a través de él como un cuchillo envenenado, él sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que era perder a alguien querido y, aunque odiaba tener que causar una perdida más, tenía sus razones y no podía arrepentirse de eso.

-Quizá...-dijo él.-...pero ahora debemos centrarnos en quien va tras Wyatt y dejar de pensar en Leo.

Fácil decirlo, otra cosa era hacerlo, hasta aquel momento, Chris no se había dado cuenta de la fuerte relación que Leo tenía con las hermanas, no solo con Piper.

_Lazo irrompible...así que a esto se refería..._

-Tienes razón, solo...dejanos esta noche para hacernos a la idea...¿vale?-le dijo Paige.

Chris solo pudo asentir sabiendo que iba a ser imposible hacerlas cambiar de parecer esta noche, además, no tenía a Piper para explicar porque tenían que salvar a Wyatt así que tampoco podía hacer nada.

_Piper..._

Era, con diferencia, la más afectada por todo, todavía no había salido de su cuarto desde que había vuelto del cielo y eso estaba empezando a afectarle.

Paige se marcho del comedor subiendo las escaleras y en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de Piper donde se sentó y espero sin muchas ganas de hacer nada mientras Phoebe seguía allí de pie, esperando que Leo apareciera.

-Phoebe...-empezó Chris.

-No...no puedo creerlo, cuando yo lo necesite él estuvo ahí y ahora...-dijo Phoebe.-...no puedo creer que se haya marchado sin más.

_Lo siento, chicas..._

-Habrá alguna razón.-dijo Chris.

Pero ya Phoebe no le hacía caso, ya estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos dejando a Chris solo con su conciencia.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Solo dos días habían pasado desde que Phoebe se había deshecho de Cole para siempre y, aunque estaba libre por fin, algo dentro de ella se había roto en aquel momento._

_-Phoebe...-susurro Leo._

_Ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con Leo en la entrada de su cuarto, ni siquiera le había visto u oído orbitar pero sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría a ella, como siempre, para asegurarse de que estaba bien._

_-Estoy bien...-susurro ella._

_-No lo creo.-dijo él._

_Y no dijo nada más, solo se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado mirando la pared mientras juntaba sus manos y esperaba pacientemente a que ella, como siempre, dejara que sus emociones tomaran el control._

_-Es que...-empezó ella.-...no se...duele..._

_-Esta bien que duela, Phoebe, lo amabas.-dijo Leo._

_-No, Leo...él casi mata a mis hermanas...-dijo ella._

_Leo la miro entonces, su mirada que siempre conseguía darle paz y tranquilidad la lleno también de la pena que guardaba en su interior y busco sus brazos para refugiarse del dolor que, por fin, le atenazaba el corazón desde que había eliminado a su marido._

_-Esta bien llorarle, Phoebe, ninguno te odiamos por eso.-dijo Leo._

_-Lo se...es que...él era bueno y luego...-dijo ella._

_Leo siguió abrazandola mientras miraba a la puerta, sabía que Paige y Piper esperaban al otro lado y decidió que el mejor remedio era, sin duda, el poder de tres para arreglar aquel dolor._

_Al fin y al cabo, la magia podía arreglarlo todo._

_-Phoebe...-dijo Leo.-...se que quizá no le creas, pero Cole te amaba y él habría dado todo por ti de no haber sido por su poder, él...yo se que él, si pudiera elegir de nuevo, no habría elegido ese poder solo para estar contigo...-susurró._

_-Lo se...-dijo ella._

_-Por eso debes luchar, por lo bueno que él te dejo, sus memorias te mantendrán fuerte y, un día, podrás volver a verlo y decirle todo lo que no puedes decirle ahora...-dijo Leo._

_Phoebe asintió y recibió el beso en la frente de Leo antes de tumbarse en la cama y dejar que él abriera la puerta para que sus hermanas pasarán y cuidarán de ella._

_-Gracias, cariño...-susurro Piper._

_-Eres el mejor...-le susurro Paige._

_-Esta bien, sois mi familia también, nunca os abandonaría.-dijo él._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-¡Phoebe!-grito Paige.-¡Chris!

Los dos se miraron corriendo hacia donde estaba Paige que se encontraba luchando por abrir la puerta del cuarto de Piper.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Chris.

-No se y no puedo orbitar dentro.-dijo Paige.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo!-gritaba Piper.

Phoebe miro a su hermana y a Chris antes de acercarse a la puerta y, concentrándose, dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-¡Piper!-grito Phoebe.

En la cama, cubierta de sudor y lágrimas, Piper gritaba por su marido mientras se removía entre las sabanas inquieta.

Algo pasaba, hasta Chris podía sentirlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Paige.

-Despertadla, rápido.-dijo Chris.

Phoebe y Paige se acercaron a Piper y la zarandearon varias veces antes de que ella consiguiera despertarse entre lágrimas y mirar a su hermanas con la confusión clavada en sus ojos.

-Piper...-susurro Phoebe.

-Leo...-susurro Piper.-...Leo esta en peligro...

Las hermanas se miraron y Chris pensó, en aquel momento, que igual su plan no saldría tal y como él lo había pensado.

* * *

-Esta hecho...-susurro una luz blanca.

El otro luz blanca asintió mientras miraban a la Tierra donde las Halliwell salían del cuarto de Piper para ver como encontrar a Leo y salvarlo del peligro.

-¿Estas segura que debemos intervenir?-pregunto el luz blanca.

-Que Chris haya aparecido no cambia nada más que los hechos, no el final, ni el principio.-dijo su compañera luz blanca.

Los dos volvieron a mirar a la casa, donde sabrían que pronto tendrían que aparecer para dar un giro completo a la vida de las Halliwell y Leo.

Y con ello, formar el poder final que traería un nuevo nivel a sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La isla de las muñecas (Parte 2)**

Estaba luchando sin querer, solo para sobrevivir en el infierno de Valkirias donde había aparecido después de orbitar de la mansión Halliwell tras su charla con Chris al que había hecho luz blanca de las Embrujadas.

Se había hecho a la idea, podía con ello, pero cuando no peleaba, sus pensamientos lo engañaban y lo llevaban de nuevo con Piper y el amor que todavía sentía por ella.

Si pensaba que la separación haría que se olvidasen, estaba más que equivocado, ahora era incluso peor.

-Vamos, Leo...pelea...-susurro su enemigo.

Le lanzó la espada y lo golpeo duramente en el estomago antes de que Leo por fin consiguiera bloquear sus ataques y le asestara dos golpes que lo dejaría totalmente a su merced.

Miro a la Valkiria jefa que lo miraba con deseo y, complacida, bajo el pulgar en señal de asesinato.

-No.-dijo Leo.

-Leo, no puedes negarte.-dijo ella.

-Me da igual, nunca he matado y, aunque me castigues, nunca lo haré.-se reafirmo él.

-Siempre quitas toda la diversión.-dijo una de las otras Valkirias.

Su enemigo lo miro con sorpresa y admiración antes de que el fuego lo rodeara, haciendo que corriera el destino que estaba marcado para él al perder la batalla.

La ley del más fuerte, quien perdía, moría.

-Leo, sabes que recibirás un castigo por esto.-dijo ella.

-¿Más latigazos?-dijo él.

La jefa Valkiria se acerco a él y le acarició la piel marcada por los miles de latigazos que ya llevaba en el cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa cruel adornando su cara.

-No, algo peor...-dijo ella.

Entonces Leo lo supo, ella sabía quien era, lo que era y, lo más importante, a quien quería más que a nada en este mundo.

-No te atrevas...-susurro él.

-No puedo esperar para la reunión.-dijo ella.

-¡No te atrevas!-grito él.

Se lanzó hacía ella pero no pudo hacer nada cuando los barrotes de electricidad lo lanzaron de nuevo hacia atrás, impidiendo que pudiera evitar lo que estaba por llegar.

Así que, solo pudo rezar...

_No vengas, Piper...no vengas..._

* * *

En la mansión, Chris miraba a las chicas mientras Piper y Phoebe, en un desesperado intento por encontrar a Leo, reunían algo de su ropa para intentar convocarlo y Paige, tenía su GPS mágico dando vueltas por todos los mapas que tenían en casa por si Leo se había perdido en el tiempo.

Pero él sabía que jamás lo encontrarían, se había asegurado de ello.

-Chicas, tenemos que centrarnos en Wyatt.-dijo Chris.

-Si y en su padre también.-dijo Piper.-...hazme un favor y ya que no quieres ayudar, ve a ver como esta.

-Pero...-empezó Chris.

-Chris, esto es importante para nosotras.-dijo Phoebe.

Chris agacho la cabeza esperando que tarde o temprano se dieran cuenta de que no podrían encontrar a Leo y se dieran por vencidas mientras él iba a ver al pequeño de la casa.

_**No estas haciendo las cosas bien, Chris...**_

Se detuvo en el pasillo mirando a su alrededor para no encontrar a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir una presencia poderosa a su espalda, como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

_**Detén esto o te arrepentirás...**_

Genial, ahora incluso escuchaba voces, debía de ser algo relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo.

-Lo que me faltaba...-susurro mientras entraba en el cuarto de Wyatt.

El cuarto de Wyatt estaba completamente en silencio, nada atormentaba al niño dormido excepto su propia cara de preocupación una a la que Chris se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido ya que Wyatt estaba así, según Paige, desde que Leo se había marchado.

Se acerco a la cuna donde Wyatt apenas se movía mientras pensaba si de verdad había hecho lo correcto sacando a Leo de la vida de las Embrujadas.

¿Era lo correcto apartar a un padre de su hijo?

_El futuro será mejor sin él, de todas formas, nunca estuvo._

Era lo mejor, tenía que creer en eso aunque a veces, como ahora, todavía echara de menos como podían haber sido las cosas.

Así de retorcido podía ser el destino cuando quería.

* * *

-¡Lo encontré!-grito Paige.

Piper y Phoebe se miraron antes de ver como su hermana retiraba el quinto mapa con el amuleto clavado en uno lugar que nadie conocía, tan remoto que casi se había salido del mapa.

-¿En serio?-dijo Phoebe.

-Bueno, lo dice el amuleto.-dijo Paige.

Piper tomo el mapa en sus manos y acaricio el lugar antes de mirar a sus hermanas que ya estaban preparadas para marcharse.

Por lo menos, hasta que algo las detuvo.

-¡No!-grito Chris.

Ellas lo miraron, aumentando sus sospechas sobre él, alguien que no conocían y al que no parecía agradarle Leo, alguien perfecto para hacerle daño.

-Tu...-susurro Piper.

Chris tragó mientras Piper preparaba sus manos para hacerlo estallar o algo peor, pero sabía que no podía decir nada, no podía contar la verdad ni lo que había hecho, era por su bien y el futuro de él.

No quería repetir su maldito futuro.

-Esta bien, es todo lo que puedo decir.-dijo él.

-¡Chris!-grito Paige.

-No lo puedo creer...-susurro Phoebe.

-Es un mayor, sabe defenderse de aquello.-se defendió Chris.

Piper apartó la mirada de él cuando dijo que Leo era un mayor, algo que a ella le dolía más que nada porque era la señal inequívoca de que Leo no volvería aunque lo salvaran, ahora ya no le pertenecía a ella.

Y eso la estaba destruyendo lentamente.

-Donde esta...-susurro Piper.

-Piper..yo...-susurro Chris.

-¡Donde!-grito ella.

Chris suspiro, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por evitar que fueran a por él, no tenía más opciones aunque significara salvarlo.

-Esta en el reino de las Valkirias.-dijo él.

Y la única respuesta que escucho, fue el sonido de las órbitas de Paige llevando a sus hermanas al lugar donde se encontraba Leo.

Un lugar, donde ni siquiera él sabía si podían salir vivas.

* * *

Seguía en la oscuridad...

Leo mantuvo su cabeza tapando sus manos, maldiciendose a él mismo y a los Titanes y a Chris por todo lo que habían provocado.

El dolor de Piper, perder la familia que había creado, las hermanas que nunca había tenido, los amigos, todo se había ido por algo que él no había sabido parar a tiempo.

_Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto habría pasado, soy pésimo luz blanca y ahora...ahora solo queda una salida para mantenerlas a salvo..._

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y evitar que Piper y las chicas lo encontraran y si lo hacían, tenía que ser fuerte para alejarse de ellas una vez más.

_Es por su futuro, Leo...piensa en eso..._

Aunque doliera, aunque lo matara hacer que Piper dejara de amarlo, aunque no pudiera reír con Phoebe de las cosas cotidianas de la vida o enseñar a Paige a ser una buena luz blanca.

-Levantate, mayor, están aquí...-dijo una Valkiria.

Él no le hizo caso, se quedo allí, sentado en su propia miseria mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran o lo que ellas le hicieran.

Él solo quería llorar...

-¡Brujas! ¡Brujas!-escucho que gritaban fuera.

Entonces se levanto de repente sabiendo que solo había una clase de brujas capaces de llegar hasta allí y levantar tanta expectación en cuestión de segundos.

Eran ellas...

Era ella...

Las Embrujadas, las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos, estaban aquí y aunque estaba muerto de miedo y sellado con la tristeza, de repente sintió que una parte de su alma volvía a despertarse...

Y su corazón volvió a latir.

* * *

-Esto esta por ponerse interesante.-dijo la luz blanca.

Su compañero la miro con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraban como Piper, Phoebe y Paige entraban en la zona de las Valkirias armadas con sus atuendos y dispuestas a recuperar lo que era de Piper por derecho.

-No hay nada como tres Halliwell cabreadas.-dijo el luz blanca.

-Si...y más si una de ellas es tan sumamente protectora como Piper.-dijo ella.

-Están en un problema las Valkirias, ¿verdad?-dijo él.

-No lo sabes tu bien...-susurro su compañera.

* * *

Piper se dirigió directamente a la Valkiria rubia que, por su prepotencia, supo que era algo como la líder de la manada...

Y ella quería patear a la líder de la manada.

-Así que...las Embrujadas...-dijo la rubia.

-Si, quiero a mi marido y lo quiero ahora.-dijo Piper.

La rubia sonrió, sin duda no pensaba que Piper fuera rival para ella pero aún así sabía que un buen ataque era debilitar al rival y ella tenía las armas para hacerlo.

-Esta bien, pero antes...quiero que veas la estancia de tu marido aquí.-dijo la rubia.

Piper se había preparado, incluso había preparado a Phoebe y Paige para ver a Leo coqueteando e intimando con todo aquel montón de mujeres exuberantes y hermosas que lo habían rodeado tanto tiempo.

Y en cambio, las imágenes que vio la dejaron totalmente sin palabras cuando vio a su marido siendo golpeado duramente cuando no quiso a la líder Valkiria o cuando no quiso matar a sus oponentes.

-Basta...-susurro Piper.

-No, continua mirando...-le susurro la líder.

Piper sintió que las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos cuando vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Leo, marcas hechas por no traicionarla con otra mujer, marcas hechas por no ser un asesino.

-Zorras...-susurro Paige.

-Os vamos a destruir y luego a recuperar a Leo.-dijo Phoebe.

La rubia rió mientras sus mujeres se colocaban delante de ella para pelear por su líder mientras ella comenzaba a marcharse.

-Ah no...-susurro Piper.-...no te vas a ir...

-Yo creo que si...-dijo la rubia.

Y antes de que Piper lo supiera, todas las Valkirias de aquel lugar se lanzaron sobre ellas listas para matar o morir...

Explosiones, eso era todo lo que Leo escuchaba, sabía que se había desatado la batalla entre las chicas y las Valkirias mientras él seguía allí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada.

-Parece que...-susurro la líder Valkiria.-...tu mujer sigue enamorada de ti.

-Si la matas no dejare de ti ni el polvo...-susurro él lleno de rabia.

Ella rió mientras sacaba un medallon, uno que Leo conocía de haber visto hacía muy poco en manos de otra persona.

-El portador que me dio el amuleto me dijo que ellas no podrían matarme y que tu debías permanecer aquí para siempre...-dijo ella.

-Chris...-susurro Leo.

-¿Chris? Un chico muy guapo, por cierto.-dijo ella.

La rabia de Leo llego a limites que ni él mismo conocía, él era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado durante meses y, aunque quería matarlo, sabía que no podía hacerlo si eso significaba dejar sin protección a las chicas y a Wyatt.

_Pero encontrare la forma...lo juro..._

-¡Leo!-grito Piper.

La líder sonrió mientras hacía aparecer unos látigos cogiendo por sorpresa a Leo y, al mismo tiempo que las hermanas llegaron al lugar donde estaban, los látigos comenzaron a azotar a Leo con toda su energía.

-Piper...-susurro Leo.

Ella lo vio, tendido en el suelo, la sangre saliendo de sus muchas heridas y, por primera vez, sintió que la llevaba la rabia, sintió la rabia de Paige y Phoebe a su lado y sintió que su poder era incontrolable.

Iba a matar a esa zorra.

-¡Dejalo!-grito Piper.

Alzó sus manos, destruyendo a la líder Valkiria mientras corría hacía Leo, que cayó herido en sus brazos.

-Shhh, tranquilo, Paige te...-empezó a decir Piper.

-Piper...te quiero...no lo olvides...-susurro él.

-Leo que...-comenzó a preguntar.

Y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, él orbito fuera de sus brazos y fuera de su vida dejándola allí, con solo el apoyo de sus hermanas y una verdad que le rompió el corazón.

Él había elegido y no junto a ella...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: No me olvides**

Aunque Chris había querido aquello por meses, incluso años, nada parecía lo que él se imaginaba que iba a ser la vida sin Leo Wyatt.

De hecho era...demasiado bueno.

-¡Desayuno!-grito Piper.

Sonriendo, Phoebe y Paige entraron en la cocina charlando mientras se sentaban y Piper servía el desayuno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que pinta...-dijo Phoebe.

-¡Genial!-grito Paige.

Él miro a su alrededor, no había ataques de demonios por lo que pensó que nadie las estaba poseyendo pero allí había algo raro...

Demasiado raro...

-¿Estas bien, Chris?-pregunto Piper.

-Eh...si.-dijo él.

-Algo te preocupa, dilo.-dijo Phoebe.

No se quejaba del estado de felicidad y de parecer una familia tranquila y feliz pero aquello era demasiada felicidad para ser sobrenatural, de hecho, era muy normal.

Y ellos era de todo, menos normales.

-Si...el caso es que...-comenzó a decir.

-Vamos...no te preocupes, cuéntanoslo.-dijo Paige.

-Es Leo...pensé que lo echaríais más de menos.-dijo tranquilamente.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos haciendo pensar a Chris que había roto la felicidad de la casa hasta que Piper lo miro, con una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos ahora que él se fijaba.

-Leo eligió, no es algo en lo que yo tenga nada que decir, ni Phoebe, ni Paige, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestras vidas y pensar que todo estará bien.-dijo ella.

Chris la admiraba por su fuerza, la verdad era que Piper era la más fuerte de todas y no solo mágicamente, pero a la vez, sabía que aunque aparentara, nada estaba bien.

Ella no sería igual sin Leo.

-No hace falta que finjáis.-dijo Chris.

-No fingimos, estamos felices.-dijo Phoebe.-...lo de Leo pasará...

_¿Y eso quien se lo cree?_

Chris apartó su mirada de ellas topándose con la mirada de Wyatt que tenía una mezcla de miedo y añoranza no muy normal para un bebe de su edad, aunque teniendo en cuenta quien era y porque podía estar así, no era algo extraño para él.

A veces pensaba que Wyatt era el más inteligente de los cinco.

-Creo que el niño extraña a su padre.-dijo Chris.

-Es normal.-dijo Piper.-...todos lo hacemos.

Y lo dijo de una forma tan normal que Chris se asusto oficialmente, algo no andaba bien allí y tenía que descubrir que era.

Entonces, tocaron al timbre y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Chris vio como Paige orbitaba a recibidor y abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto.

El repartidor, en su sorpresa y su miedo, salió corriendo dejando en el suelo un paquete para Phoebe mientras Paige sin entender lo recogía del suelo y lo metía en casa.

-¿¡Pero que haces!-grito Chris.

-Nada.-dijo ella.-...Phoebe, un paquete para ti.

Entonces vio que el paquete de Phoebe orbitaba de sus manos otra vez fuera de la casa y Chris tuvo la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Todo era cosa de Wyatt.

Volvió a la cocina, donde el niño seguía con sus juegos levantando con sus poderes los utensilios de cocina sobre los aires dejándolos ver por las ventanas y a los ojos de los vecinos.

-Wyatt basta...-dijo Chris.-...¿Pretendes que nos descubran?

Wyatt lo miro antes de lanzarlo por los aires directo al comedor delante de su madre y sus tías que lo miraban perplejas.

-De repente...-dijo Piper.-...ya no me siento tan feliz.

-Ni yo...-susurro Phoebe.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Paige.

Entonces Chris entendió lo que Wyatt pretendía, algo inteligente para su edad pero incapaz de llevar a cabo por su descontrol de poderes.

Daba miedo...

-Es Wyatt, lo esta haciendo para que dejéis de estar tristes y nos esta exponiendo para llamar la atención de Leo, estoy seguro.-dijo él.

-¿Que?-pregunto Piper.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Leo.

Las orbitas aparecieron en el comedor revelando a un Leo muy preocupado mientras las chicas lo miraban perplejas.

-¿No se suponía que los mayores no bajaban?-pregunto Chris molesto.

-¿No se suponía que ibas a cuidar de ella y de mi hijo?-pregunto Leo igual de molesto.

Chris se calló mordiéndose la lengua al mismo tiempo que sintieron un gran terremoto venido de la cocina, algo que, al parecer, era muy grande.

-Oh dios...-susurro Piper.

-¡Wyatt!-grito Leo.

Al llegar a la cocina, vieron a Wyatt sonriendo mientras un enorme dragón salía volando por la cocina de la mansión, totalmente destruída.

Aunque ese no era su único problema.

-Llevaos a Wyatt.-dijo Leo.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Piper.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Paige.

Una luz apareció delante de ellos y dos hombres se materializaron con trajes blancos y mirada vacía, Leo se estremeció de tal manera que todos allí supieron que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, algo relacionado con Wyatt.

-Lo siento, Leo.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No os llevéis al niño, es muy pequeño no...no controla su poder.-explico Leo.

Los hombres se miraron extrañados antes de mirar al niño que ahora estaba en brazos de Piper y mirar de nuevo a Leo.

-Quien es este niño, mayor.-dijo el otro hombre.

-Él es mi hijo y os pido que no os lo llevéis.-dijo Leo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Phoebe.

Leo no aparto la mirada de ellos mientras uno de ellos chasqueaba los dedos y transportaba a Wyatt directamente a sus brazos robandolo de los brazos de Piper.

-Somos limpiadores.-contesto el otro.-...y él debe venir con nosotros.

-No...-pidió Leo.

-No puedes hacer nada, estamos más allá de tu control y si lo intentaras, sabes que solo saldríais lastimados tu y el niño.-dijo el limpiador.

Leo se quedo allí parado mientras ellos hacían su trabajo y borraban los recuerdos de Wyatt de la vida de los allí presentes dejando al propio niño para el final.

-Lo siento, mayor.-dijo el otro limpiador.

Y sin más, se marcharon y con ellos, el recuerdo del bebe Halliwell-Wyatt y su mágico futuro.

* * *

Leo no entendía porque seguía en la mansión si él era un mayor y ya no tenía la responsabilidad de las hermanas, ya no tenía que estar cerca de ellas y aún así...

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Piper.

Él la miro, realmente no sabía que decirle por lo que simplemente la observo mientras ella esperaba su respuesta, la cuál, él no tenía ni idea.

-Eh...venía a verte, Piper...-susurro él.

-Pues ya puedes irte, ellos te esperan, ¿a que si?-dijo ella.

Si, la verdad que lo estaban esperando desde hacía días, pero él no quería dejarla, ni a ella, ni a sus hermanas, ni a...¿a quien más no quería dejar?

-Leo, ya no eres su luz blanca, ahora me toca a mi.-dijo Chris.

Él se giro para toparse con el joven que estaba apoyado en la puerta y sin saber porque, sintió que algo estaba fallando en aquella historia, algo faltaba allí.

Pero no podía recordar que era.

-Tienes razón...-dijo Leo.-...mejor me voy...

Las orbitas le transportaron lejos de la mansión de nuevo dejando a Piper allí, de nuevo mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su marido.

_Ex-marido, Piper, divorcio del cielo, ¿recuerdas?_

Si, lo recordaba, pero había algo más que no lograba recordar y que la estaba sacando de quicio.

-Me marcho.-dijo Piper.

-¿Donde?-pregunto Chris.

-A comprar, tengo que llevar cosas al club y luego venir aquí.-dijo ella.

Chris la despidió mientras ella se subía en coche y se marchaba todavía con el sentimiento de que algo le faltaba, algo muy importante pero...

¿Que era?

* * *

Las luces blancas siempre habían sido consideradas pacificas, gentiles y de buen corazón, por lo menos, hasta que ella había aparecido.

-Voy a matarlos...-susurro ella.-...¿como se atreven?

-Tranquila...todo estará bien...-susurro su compañero.

-Es un niño, no tienen derecho...-dijo ella.

Su compañero la entendía muy bien, pero también era verdad que exponer la magia no era algo que pudieran hacer y ahora tenían que pelear por devolver a Wyatt a su hogar.

Si solo pudieran volver atrás en el tiempo...

-Leo...-dijo él.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella.

La idea era tan brillante que él estaba más que feliz por ser el pensador de los dos, era lo único que se podía hacer, si conseguían que Leo recordara a Wyatt entonces...

-...retrasaríamos el tiempo y lo salvaríamos.-dijo él.

-Vale, pero para eso, tendremos que decirle a Leo quienes somos.-dijo ella.

-No necesariamente, solo mira.-dijo él.

Leo caminaba solo por los enormes pasillos del cielo, pensando en una manera de volver a ser como antes y de recordar aquello tan importante que debía recordar.

_**Wyatt, el bebe Wyatt...**_

Miro a su alrededor en busca de quien le había dicho aquella frase, pero no encontro a nadie, por lo que supuso que era su imaginación y siguió caminando.

_Si solo pudiera decirte que esto es para salvarte, Piper..._

_**Leo rápido, tienes que salvar a tu hijo Wyatt...**_

Leo se detuvo de repente mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza como ningún otro dominar sus entrañas y dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo, como si su mente le gritara algo que tenía que hacer, rápido...

_**Wyatt, tu hijo y de Piper, salvalo Leo, retrasa el tiempo...**_

_Wyatt..._

Y entonces, como un flash, recordó todo, su bebe, su pequeño siendo llevado por los limpiadores, sus recuerdos borrados para siempre...

No, no podía ser...

-¡Wyatt!-grito.

* * *

-Vale...y como hemos llegado aquí...-dijo Paige.

Ella, junto con Piper, Phoebe y Chris estaban en el comedor con todas sus memorias restauradas pero sin Wyatt, que seguía en poder de los limpiadores.

Entonces vieron las orbitas y a Leo aparecer con cara de preocupación mientras se colocaba delante de ellos rápidamente.

-Rápido, los limpiadores tienen a Wyatt y nos borraran sus memorias a menos que eliminéis la exposición a la mágia...-dijo Leo.

-¿Que?-pregunto Piper.

-Por favor, Piper, por Wyatt confiá en mi.-dijo él.

Ella sabía que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía darle la espalda, no cuando hablaban de su hijo, en eso confiaba totalmente en él.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella.

-Vale pero cuando hayamos arreglado, ¿nos devolverán a Wyatt?-pregunto Chris.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, arregladlo y volver a casa.-dijo Leo.

Ellos se marcharon, dejando a Leo solo con sus pensamientos mientras esperaba a que, con su ayuda, Wyatt volviera otra vez a donde pertenecía...

_Te salvaremos hijo, te lo juro..._

-Eh...¿donde dices que estaba el dragón?-pregunto Phoebe.

Y entonces, de la nada, las llamaradas dieron paso a un enorme dragón negro saliendo de un puente como si fuera su cueva y estuvieran en la edad media.

-Vaya...-dijo Chris.

-Mira mi pequeño...que manera de pedir atención.-dijo Piper.

-Si, todo un cielo.-dijo Paige.

Piper la miro antes de centrarse en el dragón y acercase a él lentamente para no asustarlo hasta quedar delante de su enorme cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oye...se que mi hijo te invoco pero...-susurro ella.-...necesito que te vayas, él tiene que volver y si no te vas...yo nunca lo podré recuperar...

El dragón abrió la boca y se levanto delante de ella antes de mirarla y abrir sus alas preparado para volar.

-Papa...-susurro el dragón.

Y sin más, se marcho, dejando a las chicas y a Chris totalmente sorprendidos y conociendo la verdad tras las acciones de Wyatt.

Él no quería llamar la atención ni de su madre, ni de sus tías, ni de Chris, él quería ver a su padre.

-Volvamos a casa, rápido.-dijo Piper.

Leo cogió a su hijo en brazos, mientras se tapaba el antebrazo derecho para que el bebe no viera la herida que los limpiadores le habían hecho.

Una difícil de curar por sus cicatrices de cuando estuvo con las Valkirias.

-Por ahora, Leo.-dijo un limpiador.

Los dos se marcharon dejando a Leo con su pequeño que se aferró a él con toda la fuerza haciéndole comprender porque había estado exponiéndose a él y a toda la familia todo este tiempo.

Quería que él viniera a casa.

-Ven aquí...-susurro mientras lo llevaba a su silleta.

Lo sentó y lo miro durante un rato sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y Piper, Paige y Phoebe junto con Chris lo miraban desde el el comedor mientras él hablaba con su hijo.

-Se que...se que es duro, Wyatt...-empezó Leo.-...tampoco es fácil para mi, créeme, tu y tu madre sois, con diferencia, lo mejor que me paso en mi vida...-susurro mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.-...añoro cada día con tu madre y contigo, reírme con tía Phoebe de la vida y enseñar a tía Paige los milagros de ser luz blanca, te juro que lo hago pero...-sollozo.-...pero no puedo volver...es por ellas y por ti, mi amor, no puedo volver...

A este punto, tanto Leo lloraba como lo hacían Phoebe y Paige detrás de Piper que se agarraba el pecho para no sollozar y hacer que Leo la oyera.

-Pero te juro, Wyatt que...os amo a los dos más que a mi vida, a ti y a tu madre a la que, aunque me odie, nunca dejare de amar y te prometo que os cuidare a todos desde donde este y que siempre estaré contigo...-susurro entre lágrimas.

Abrazó a su hijo mientras el niño hacia lo mismo con su padre y se separo de él lentamente mirando, ahora si, donde estaban todos mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Lo siento...-_susurro en la mente de las chicas.

Y sin más, Leo se marchó dejando a Wyatt un pequeño amuleto de protección que le serviría cuando llegara el momento.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que Chris creía recordar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El poder de tres rubias**

-Eh...disculpa pero creo que hay intrusos en la casa.-dijo el luz blanca.

La luz blanca se levanto de su escritorio y lo miro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la esfera que les permitía ver la mansión Halliwell y miro a las hermanas intentando coger el libro de las sombras.

Libro que...se escapaba de ellas.

-¿Transformación?-pregunto ella.

-Eso parece y son buenas...-comentó él.

Ella continuó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como seguían sin coger el libro hasta que se dieron por vencidas.

-Ese libro es inteligente.-comento su compañero.

-Si, bueno, esta hecho para las Halliwell y ellas no lo son.-dijo ella.

-De momento.-comento él.

-Si...de momento...-dijo ella.

Volvieron a mirar a la esfera viendo como Piper recogía el libro y miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún problema o demonio.

Por suerte, ya se habían ido.

-Querido...-susurro la luz blanca.-...creo que es hora de ir a ver a Leo...

-¿Que?-pregunto él.

-Si, tenemos que avisarle del peligro.-dijo ella.

Su compañero la agarro de los brazos tranquilamente y la detuvo antes de mirarla a los ojos y verse reflejado en ellos.

-Calmate, todavía no es el momento.-dijo él.

-¿Como que no?-pregunto ella.-...demonios atacan, Chris es idiota y Wyatt sigue en peligro...

-No pasara lo mismo, no lo permitiremos.-dijo él.

-Eso espero...-dijo ella.-...Leo es la única esperanza que nos queda.

El luz blanca sonrió, sabiendo que todo estaría bien, ellos ya habían cambiado parte del futuro y estaba seguro de que Leo podría encargarse del resto.

-Él lo hará, él dará sentido a toda esta locura.-susurro en el pelo de su compañera.

-Si...-dijo ella.-...seguro...

Y mirando al horizonte se dejaron llevar por la luz que los envolvía llena de calma sabiendo que estaban tan cerca de Leo que con una llamada, podrían tenerlo delante de ellos.

Pero a la vez, estaban tan lejos, que llamarlo podría provocar el final del mundo y con el, el final de las Embrujadas.

* * *

-¡Oye! ¿Estas remodelando el club?-pregunto Phoebe al entrar.

Piper se giro para ver a su hermana dejando el bolso en la barra y esperándola para contarle las nuevas noticias.

El P3 estaba de vuelta y esta vez, de verdad.

-Si, tengo que volver a hacer algo en mi vida.-dijo Piper.

-Eso esta bien...-dijo Phoebe.

-Oye, Piper, ¿las cajas?-pregunto el camarero.

-Al fondo, Chris te ayudara.-dijo ella.

Se giro a Phoebe que la miraba de una manera extraña, como si supiera más de lo que decía, lo que probablemente era cierto teniendo en cuenta su empatía.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Phoebe.

-Si...es decir, extraño a Leo y todo pero se que tengo que seguir adelante.-dijo ella.

-Eso es, tenemos que seguir adelante y, por ejemplo, podemos seguir con...-empezó ella.

-El caso del libro de las sombras volador.-termino Piper.

-¿El que?-pregunto Chris por detrás.

Las chicas se giraron para ver a Chris detrás de ellas, ahora él vivía en la parte de atrás del club y ayudaba a Piper con las preparación a tiempo completo.

-El libro...-dijo Phoebe.-...creemos que quieren robarlo.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Chris.

-No lo sabemos, pero es algo que tu podrás descubrir.-dijo Piper.

Chris asintió y se marcho orbitando sin que lo vieran mientras las hermanas seguían charlando tranquilamente.

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer!-grito Paige.

Leo levanto la mirada de donde estaba Wyatt para ver a Paige entrar como una fiera en la casa.

-Hola...-dijo él.

-Leo, es increible, mi nuevo trabajo es una...-empezó ella.

-Eh, eh, venga tranquila, respira.-dijo Leo.

Y así de fácil, Paige se relajo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Leo y a Wyatt con tranquilidad y que hasta una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

-Pensé que no ibas a volver.-dijo Paige.

-No puedo...-dijo él.-...no con él y Piper y vosotras en peligro.-dijo Leo.

Paige sonrió antes de que sintiera la llamada de los mayores y Leo tuviera que darle a Wyatt mientras él lo miraba con cariño.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.-dijo él.

-Tranquilo.-dijo ella.

Él se marcho orbitando dejando a Paige con Wyatt que, de repente, se puso a llorar muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que Paige empezó a encontrarse mal.

-Que...que pasa...-se preguntó ella.

Y entonces, el niño desapareció de sus manos y directo a las manos de una rubia, o mejor dicho, tres rubias que la miraban con maldad.

-Adios, Paige...-susurro una de ellas.

Y antes de saber que pasaba, Paige se encontró de un golpe fuera de su casa y sin ningún tipo de poder.

* * *

Piper y Phoebe no tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que todo era algo planeado por tres rubias que, aparte de brujas también eran unas arpías.

-Vale...-susurro Paige.-...¿y ahora que?

-¡Chris!-grito Phoebe.

-No te molestes, han hecho algo y ahora ya no es ni nuestro luz blanca.-dijo Piper.

Las otras dos hermanas se miraron antes de ver orbitas aparecer delante de ellas, pero lo que esperaban ver no fue lo que vieron.

-¿Piper?-pregunto Leo.

-¿Leo?-pregunto Piper.-¡Leo! ¡Por fin alguien que nos reconoce!

-Wyatt...-suspiro Paige.-...menos mal...

-Lo recogí hace poco en la casa, estaba solo.-explico Leo.

Leo las miro extrañado mientras Piper cogía y abrazaba a Wyatt que miraba a su madre como una extraña pero que se mantenía en silencio.

-Leo, ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto Phoebe.

-No se...-dijo él.-...creo que os han suplantado...en un momento erais vosotras y al segundo siguiente...eran ellas...

Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido, que Chris no contestara, la gente que parecía loca al no reconocerlas.

Eran ellas, esas zorras lo habían cambiado todo.

-¿Y porque tu si nos reconoces?-pregunto Paige.

-Porque yo no estaba cuando el hechizo se produjo y la magia de esas brujas no llega a los cielos...aún...-dijo él.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Piper.

-Que ahora son las Embrujadas y como tal, ya sabéis que poder tienen.-dijo él.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de suspirar y ponerse a pensar en una solución que, a aquellas alturas, era algo muy difícil.

-Vamos chicas...-dijo Leo.

-Es que...-dijo Phoebe.-...no podemos entrar y...

-Tienen nuestra vida...-dijo Paige.

-Y todo lo que ganamos...y perdimos...-dijo Piper.

Leo las miro perplejo y luego se puso serio mientras se acercaba a ellas hasta tenerlas justo delante para que no se perdieran nada de lo que tenía que decir.

-Vale, hagamos un momento de silencio y reflexión antes de que me pregunte quienes sois y que habéis hecho con Piper, Phoebe y Paige Halliwell.-dijo él.-...no me puedo creer que simplemente, os esteis rindiendo, es decir, vamos, Piper, tu puedes afrontar esto más que nadie, eres una madre genial, una hermana genial una esposa que...-susurro mirándola a los ojos.-...que un perdedor como yo no se merece y no me puedo creer que ahora porque una rubia teñida venga a amenazarte te quedes sentada y la dejes.

-Leo yo...-dijo Piper.

-No he terminado...-siguió él.-...Phoebe, tu has visto el mal, has estado en el y sabes como vencerlo, sientes como vencerlo, eres responsable y siempre cuidas a la gente más que a ti misma, tienes el poder en tu interior, lo sabes tanto como yo.-dijo él.-...además...¿en serio quieres que me crea que esa pija estirada con peluca te puede hacer sombra?, por favor...

Phoebe sonrió mientras Piper se reía, comenzaban a ver la verdad que Leo quería mostrarles y, en cierta manera, sabían que era verdad.

-Y tu, Paige...-dijo Leo.-...¿que puedo decir? Tu sola rearmaste a esta familia y se que no te puedes rendir ahora, ahora que por fin tienes tu sitio, tienes a muchos que ayudar, inocentes y no tan inocentes y tu futuro es brillante, así que levante de ahí y demuestra que eres una bruja lista y una luz blanca con recursos.

-¿Sabes que, Leo?-dijo Paige.-...tienes razón, es hora de recuperar todo lo nuestro y darle una patada a esas rubias.

-Eso es.-dijo él.

-¿Como?-pregunto Phoebe.

-Bueno...pensé que...¿Leo?-pregunto Paige.

-Os llevare dentro y luego me llevare a Wyatt arriba.-dijo él.

Las tres sonrieron y se acercaron a él mientras Leo se acomodaba a Wyatt en su pecho y las hermanas se agarraban a él.

-Gracias, Leo...-susurro Piper.

-¿Por ti y tus hermanas? Cada vez que quieras...-susurro él.

Y sin más, orbito dentro de la casa para que ellas hicieran lo que tenían que hacer mientras él cuidaba del pequeño Wyatt.

* * *

-Interesante como Leo puede infundirles la fuerza que Chris es incapaz...-susurro el luz blanca.

-Si bueno, Chris a veces carece de esa fuerza, a veces me recuerda a Piper, cuando se nubla es imposible que piense en otra cosa.-dijo la luz blanca.

-Y ahora esta nublado por su rabia a Leo.-dijo el luz blanca.

La luz blanca se paseo por el cielo asintiendo mientras pensaba en alguna opción para que Chris no estuviera allí hasta el final.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar y no quería que él sufriera más de lo necesario, aunque fuera un completo estúpido por haber viajado en el tiempo.

-Ya se que voy a hacer...-dijo ella.

-¿El que?-pregunto él.

-Voy a descubrir a Chris.-dijo ella.

-¿¡Que!-grito él.

Ella sonrió mientras sacaba de un caldero de recuerdos el recuerdo de Chris haciendo explotar a Leo y mandándolo a Valhalla a merced de las Valkirias.

-No creo que sea una gran idea...-dijo él.

-¿Porque no? Tiene derecho.-dijo ella.

-Si...pero eso podría desembocar en una guerra.-dijo él.

-No creo...-dijo ella.-...Leo no es idiota, tendrá ganas de matar a Chris pero en el fondo sabe que ahora solo esta Chris disponible para proteger a las chicas y a Wyatt y créeme, eso es suficiente para que no lo mate.

-Si tu lo dices...-comentó él.

Ella asintió mandando el recuerdo fuera del caldero y directo al plano de la tierra, donde Leo lo recibió como un impacto.

-¿Pero que...?-pregunto mientras recordaba.

Entonces lo vio, las imágenes que no recordaba, estaba hablando con Chris antes de orbitar para siempre de la mansión y de repente...

¡Pum!

-Chris...-susurro enfadado.

Iba a tener una charla muy larga con él cuando las chicas acabaran lo que tenían que hacer para recuperar sus vidas.

* * *

-¡Él es mio!-grito una de las rubias.

-¿Pero que dices?-grito la otra.-...¡Chris puede ser de quien quiera!

-¡Basta!-grito la tercera.

Las chicas entraron por al ático armadas con lámparas y dispuestas a pelear con las tres brujas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y de como vencerlas.

-¿Estáis seguras?-pregunto Paige en susurros.

-Espera y verás...-dijo Phoebe.

-Hemos pasado por esto antes...-susurro Piper.

Paige miro a las hermanas pelear y luego se dio cuenta de que el libro estaba temblando hasta que, finalmente, dejo de temblar y el símbolo que lo cubría se separo.

-Eso es...-dijo Piper.

-Poder de tres roto...-dijo Phoebe.

-Ah...-dijo Paige.

Las rubias se miraron confundidas, pues ya no sentían el poder de las Embrujadas y parecían volver a ser simples brujas sin poder.

-¡Ey!-grito Piper.

-Veo que...tenéis unos problemas.-dijo Phoebe.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto una rubia.

-Pasa que...-dijo Paige.-...ya no funcionan vuestros poderes...

-¿Como?-dijo otra de ellas.

-El lazo de hermanas se ha roto al pelear y eso anula los poderes.-dijo Chris.

Él miro a las hermanas con una sonrisa mientras recogía el libro y se lo pasaba a Phoebe que, junto a sus hermanas dijeron el conjuro que les devolvería los poderes.

-¡No!-grito la mayor de las rubias.

-Es el fin...-dijo la otra.

-Oh, que bien sienta ser una bruja.-dijo Paige.

-Si...ahora...-dijo Phoebe.

Piper sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mayor de las rubias y la golpeaba para que, poco después, sus hermanas hicieran lo mismo ganando la batalla por sus derechos.

Ellas y solo ellas, eran las Embrujadas...

* * *

-Así que...ya estamos de vuelta y, en parte, es gracias a ti.-dijo Piper a Leo.

Él seguía jugando con Wyatt mientras escuchaba a Piper relatar como habían ganado a las rubias y habían recuperado la casa.

-Me alegro y, no fue nada.-dijo él.

-Si fue, Leo...parece que de cierta manera...sigues siendo nuestro guardián...-dijo ella.

-Siempre seré tu guardián, Piper, del tuyo, de Wyatt y de tus hermanas.-contestó él.

Chris apareció en el umbral, apenas mirando a Piper mientras su mirada se fijaba en Leo y Wyatt.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Chris.

-Si, claro...-dijo Leo.-...adiós Wyatt.

Se acerco a Piper sin quitarle la vista de encima y le acarició la cara levemente a modo de despedida mientras seguía a Chris hacía el comedor.

-Dicen que sabes quien te exploto las orbitas.-dijo él.

-Si, lo se...-dijo Leo.

La cara de Chris cambió por momentos, como si acabaran de pillarlo en alguna travesura de la cual podría recibir un gran castigo.

-Pero no tengo pruebas y aunque lo hiciera, eres el único capaz de proteger a mi familia por ahora pero...-advirtió Leo.-...algún día, podremos hablar de esto abiertamente.

_Algún día...siempre igual..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: El amor es una bruja**

El tema mental de Leo más importante por el momento era uno al que le había dado muchas vueltas en el pasado pero que ahora era como el tema más central del momento.

Que Paige dejara sus trabajos temporales era algo que se pedía tanto en la Tierra como en el cielo de manera que, él mismo, había decidido colocarla en la casa de unos viejos amigos para ver si terminaba con su interminable busca de vocación, aunque él la tenía muy claro.

Fuera lo que fuera, era algo mágico.

Y más cuando Leo se había enterado de los enemigos de sus amigos seguían por la ciudad atormentándolos por algo que ellos no podían controlar.

No sabía si Paige buscaba los problemas sola o la ayudaban los malos espíritus, el caso era que...ahora estaba metida en una guerra familiar.

Y, por lo que él sabía, era una guerra bastante fea.

_Es cosa de su magnetismo como Embrujada, estoy seguro..._

Uno de los problemas era que, para arreglarlo, tendría que trabajar codo con codo con Richard, el hijo de sus "enemigos", heredero de la magia de la casa y el principal causante de los problemas familiares.

El otro problema era que a Paige le gustaba Richard, lo que la haría meterse de lleno en el problema para arreglarlo, Leo sabía por experiencia que las Embrujadas, normalmente, si les gustaba una persona, se volvían...como decirlo...unas leonas protegiendo el territorio.

-¡Ahhh!-grito Paige.

Entonces Leo lo supo, la habían atacado de la casa de enfrente donde sus enemigos vivían y era lo último que podía permitir.

Tenía que pararlos y de paso, ayudar a Paige a que no la echaran también de aquella casa y, por tanto, librarla de perder otro trabajo.

_Bien, Leo...adelante..._

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, buscando la manera de ayudarla y dando exactamente con lo que tenía que buscar.

El espíritu de la prometida muerta de Richard, la principal razón de la enemistad de las familias...

Ella era la causante de todo aquello.

_Genial, ahora eres un mayor cazafantasmas..._

* * *

En la casa todo parecía normal, Piper pasaba la aspiradora, Phoebe meditaba sobre su cabeza y no había ataques de demonios.

Al menos hasta que Paige entro por la puerta y Phoebe cayó como una pelota de tenis golpeando duramente el suelo.

-¡Auch!-dijo Phoebe.

-Si, eso grite yo hace un rato.-dijo Paige.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunto Piper.

-Me dio una bola de energía, por suerte, Leo me curo, no me preguntes más porque no lo se.-dijo Paige.

Y sin más, se marcho a la cocina dejando allí a las hermanas algo confundidas mientras la seguían.

-¿Como que te dio una bola de energía?-pregunto Phoebe.

-¿Como que Leo te curo? ¿Es que ahora nos sigue?-pregunto Piper.

-Vale hermanas, tiempo muerto.-dijo Paige.

Las tres seguían hablando cuando Chris entró en la casa orbitando y las miro con una mirada sorprendida mientras ellas seguían con su conversación.

-Ejem...-susurro él.

-Basta de leer lo que siento, empatíca.-dijo Paige a Phoebe.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.-dijo ella.

-Ah, no, lo que me faltaba, que te enamores de alguien peligroso.-dijo Piper.

Paige intentaba explicar que Richard no era peligroso pero obviamente no sabía mucho de él por lo que tampoco se podía defender de las acusaciones de su hermana.

-Ya pase por esto con Phoebe...-dijo Piper.

-¡Eh!-dijo Phoebe.-...yo lo destruí...

-Si y lo nuestro costo.-dijo Paige.-...Piper, Richard no es igual.

-Claro...-dijo Piper.

-Chicas...tenemos que hablar...-dijo Chris.

-¡Callate!-gritaron las tres.

Chris se quedo en silencio para ver como Phoebe hacía un comentario y, en respuesta, Paige le plantaba una manzana en la boca para callarla mientras se iba y Piper la miraba con una risa escondida.

-Te lo ganaste.-dijo Piper.

-Si, seguro...-dijo Phoebe masticando la manzana.

* * *

El luz blanca miraba a su compañera mientras esquivaba distintas cosas que ella lanzaba sin objetivo ninguno y a la vez con un objetivo muy claro.

-¡Es idiota!-grito ella.

-Tranquila...tranquila, el chico cree que hace lo mejor.-dijo él.

-Eso no es lo mejor, destruir a Leo no es lo mejor.-dijo ella.

Él la abrazo y beso su cabeza antes de mecerla suavemente para calmarla, cosa que consiguió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Chris.

-No esta bien, si lo dejamos...-dijo ella.

-Lo se...pero Leo sabrá defenderse, además, esta ahí con él también.-dijo él.

Ella lo sabía, pero que Chris intentara dañar a Leo con todo lo que Leo hacía ahora y haría en el futuro por él y por todos ellos.

El sacrificio a largo plazo que había aceptado a expensas de todos sus sueños, era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-No quiero que le hagan daño...-susurro ella.

-No se lo harán.-dijo él.-...es Leo después de todo, si algo va mal, Piper moverá cielo y tierra por salvarlo, al fin y al cabo, todavía se aman con la misma intensidad que al principio.

Ella se separo de él y lo beso antes de mirar de nuevo las imágenes de la casa y sonrió mirando a Piper, sabiendo que lo que su compañero decía era la pura verdad.

El amor les había salvado mil veces, solo esperaba que aquella vez también lo hiciera y que todo acabara bien.

-Todo pasará...-susurro él.

-Si, creo que si.-dijo ella.

Mientras tanto, Leo miraba como Paige comenzaba a conocer a Richard, alguien que a pesar de que sabía, era peligroso, también sabría que haría aprender a Paige las buenas y malas cosas de los amores mágicos.

Aunque eso, para una Embrujada, no era un problema.

Entonces sintió como algo en su pecho dolía, era como si su corazón, literalmente, lo arrancaran de sus adentros y se hicieran explotar delante de él.

_Piper..._

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que a lo mejor estaba en peligro o algo peor, pero enseguida que la sintió, supo que no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Ella estaba feliz, iba a salir con...con otro hombre.

_Es mejor así...es mejor así..._

Pero por mucho que se lo repitiera, algo no parecía encajar en aquella fotografía mental de ella con otro tipo.

_Es mejor así..._

Solo si pudiera creerlo...

* * *

Paige miro a su alrededor, la casa de Richard era hermosa, grande y suficientemente espaciosa para todos los que vivían en ella, que también eran muchos y todos con poderes mágicos.

-Esa es la historia, Paige, nos odian porque creen que yo mate a su hija, que era mi prometida.-dijo Richard.

-Bueno pues...hablad con ellos.-dijo ella.

-Si...el caso es que...como verás, no nos llevamos muy bien.-dijo él.

Ni que lo jurara era su segundo día y ya habían intentado matarla dos veces, esta vez si estaba ganándose el sueldo con sangre.

-Habrá alguna manera, ¿provasteis a invocar?-pregunto Paige.

-No funciona, no puede venir si esta atrapada por algún asunto inacabado del pasado.-dijo la madre de Richard.

-Quizá el asunto inacabado que tenga sea esta enemistad.-dijo Paige.

-Seguro...-mustió Richard.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, uno procedente del despacho del padre de Richard, al que encontraron muerto, probablemente, por un ataque del enemigo.

_Me siento como si estuviera metida en el "Hundir la flota."_

Necesitaba a sus hermanas ahora para arreglar esto o igual no viviría otro día para contarlo teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar.

-Iré a mi casa a ver que puedo hacer con mis hermanas, esperad aquí y no hagais nada.-le dijo a Richard antes de irse.

Él asintió y ella orbito hasta su casa, donde se encontró con Phoebe, Leo y Chris discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con Chris que a ella ahora mismo no le importaba.

-Necesito ayuda para convocar un fantasma...-dijo Paige.-...¿y Piper?

-En una cita...-dijo Leo.

Paige lo miro sintiendo pena por él, era obvio que le dolía y en cuanto acabara con lo que iba a hacer hablaría con él largo y tendido de las razones pero ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Llamala Phoebe por favor, necesito ayuda.-dijo Paige.

-Esta bien...-dijo Phoebe.

-¿Llamar a quien?-pregunto Piper.

-A...ti.-dijo Phoebe.

Piper las miro confundida antes de darse cuenta de que Leo y Chris también estaban allí, por lo que, seguramente, Leo ya supiera donde había estado.

Era genial cuando tenías un ex del que todavía estabas enamorada y al que no le podías esconder las citas que tenías para librarte de su recuerdo.

-Hola...-dijo Leo.

-Hola...-dijo Piper.-...¿que pasa?

-Yo paso.-dijo Paige.-...ahora ayudadme a convocar a un fantasma y Leo, trae a las familias tu ya estas muerto, por lo que no te pueden matar.

-Muy lista...-susurro Leo.

-Chris, quedate con Wyatt.-dijo Piper.

Chris asintió mientras Leo se marchaba y ellas subían al ático para llamar al espíritu en busca de acabar con aquella guerra.

-Dolido, estaba dolido.-dijo Phoebe.

-¿Ahora lees mentes?-pregunto Piper.

-Bueno mujer, solo quería ayudar.-contesto ella.

-Ya...muy buena, hermana...-susurro Piper.

Leo apareció segundos después con las dos familias y comenzaron el ritual de llamada ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Y entonces, el fantasma apareció...

-Por fin...-susurro la fantasma.

-Bien, muy bien, ahora, echanos una mano para resolver este...problema.-dijo Paige.

-Si...-dijo la fantasma.-...Papa, deja a Richard y a su familia, ellos no me mataron.

-¿Ah no? Ese chico fue una mala influencia para ti.-dijo su padre.

-No, él fue lo mejor que me había pasado.-dijo ella.

-No creo...-susurro su hermano.-...todos sabemos su adicción a la magia.

-Callate.-amenazó Richard.

-No, callaos los dos.-dijo el padre.

La fantasma los miro enfadada antes de volar hacia su familia y colocarse delante de su padre.

-No me mato, fui yo...yo lo hice para que me dejarais todos en paz, quería morir para evitar que me separaras de él.-dijo la fantasma.

Richard la miro con una sonrisa antes de mirar de a su madre, la cual estaba mirando la escena sorprendida, sin entender.

-Si mama...-dijo él.-...la culpa no fue más que vuestra y de vuestra estúpida enemistad.

Los padres se miraron antes de que la fantasma desapareciera con una pequeña sonrisa y, después, el padre de ella se marcho de allí seguido por sus hijos y dejando allí a Richard y a su madre con las Embrujadas.

-Iré a ver si están bien.-dijo Paige.

Salió del cuarto después de Richard y su madre se transportaran de nuevo a casa y dejando solos en el ático a Phoebe, Piper y Leo que se miraban entre ellos sin entender.

-Bueno...-dijo Phoebe.-...yo me voy a la cocina...

-Voy contigo...-dijo Piper.

Leo miro a Piper un solo segundo antes de agachar su mirada, tenía que ser fuerte si quería apartarse de ella, era lo único que tenía que hacer, apartarse de ella.

-¿Leo? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Phoebe.

-Si...mejor me marcho, si me necesitáis...llamad...-susurro finalmente.

Piper quería detenerlo o, por lo menos, parte de ella quería, pero su cabeza le decía que era lo mejor, que si quería olvidarlo era lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Estas bien, Phoebe?-pregunto Piper.

Phoebe miraba el lugar donde antes había estado Leo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y una intensa mirada llena de dolor.

-Creo que...tenemos que centrarnos en otra cosa, no puedo lidiar con su dolor.-susurro Phoebe.

Piper asintió antes de seguir a su hermana por las escaleras sintiendo algo parecido a los remordimientos entrando fuerte en su corazón.

Pero la pregunta era...¿porque tenía remordimientos si ella era la abandonada?

* * *

Leo orbito directamente a la casa de Richard sintiendo por primera vez la guerra que allí se estaba librando.

Los ataques se repartían por toda la casa del muchacho y él era incapaz de sentir a Paige, por lo que era el único que podía detener esto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro, llamando a las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo a terminar finalmente con todo aquello.

_Piper, Phoebe, a la casa de Richard, rápido..._

Les dio la dirección antes de intentar detener las bolas de energía que se repartían por la casa, una de ellas dio en la madre de Richard y la otra iba en dirección al chico.

-¡Richard!-grito Paige.

Leo apenas y tuvo tiempo de colocarse delante del joven y recibir el golpe directo de la bola de energía que lo debería de haber lanzado lejos de él.

Y, en cambio, ni siquiera lo movió.

-¡Leo! ¡Apartate!-dijo su amigo.

-No...basta de esto...-susurro él.

-Richard...-susurro Paige.

Leo se giro para mirar a Paige que abrazaba a Richard con todas sus fuerzas y, de repente, sintió que no era ella, que había algo raro en ella.

-¿Paige?-pregunto Leo.

-Gracias por salvarlo...-susurro ella.

Y, sin más, desapareció dejando a Leo solo con su amigo que, lleno de rabia, le lanzó otra bola de energía que volvió a impactarle en el pecho y que, esta vez, si lo lanzó hasta la pared.

-¡Leo!-grito Phoebe.

-¡No!-grito Piper.

Piper paralizó a las familias antes de correr hacía Leo que, a pesar de su dolor, se estaba levantando de nuevo con una firmeza que sorprendió a las hermanas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que, a través de su ropa quemada, se veía la piel llena de cicatrices de las Valkirias.

-Dios mio...-susurro Piper.

-Leo...-susurro Phoebe.

-Esta bien, no es nada.-dijo él.-...tenéis que ir a por Paige, ella...no es ella...

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Phoebe.

-El fantasma la poseyó, tenéis que ir rápido o podría desplazar el alma de vuestra hermana...-susurro Leo.

-Pero tu...-susurro Piper.

-Estaré bien...-dijo él.

Acarició su mejilla antes de salir de allí orbitando y dejando a las hermanas preocupadas por él y con la situación de Paige fuera de control.

* * *

A Phoebe nunca le gustaron los cementerios, allí había conocido a Cole, casi lo había destruido, había estado en un cuando Prue murió y ahora con Paige poseída.

Le quedaba claro que no eran buenos sitios.

-La tumba tiene que estar por aquí...-dijo Piper.

Phoebe podía sentir que la mente de Piper no estaba precisamente en la situación, ver las heridas de Leo le habían dado un golpe muy fuerte.

_Si las heridas dolían tanto como se veían estará pasando un infierno..._

Pero ella no llegaba a entender porque no podía curarse a si mismo, incluso ahora siendo un mayor debería haberse curado ya.

_¿Las querrá llevar como castigo por abandonar a Piper y a su familia?_

Esperaba que no, aunque no conocía otras razones y, la verdad, lo veía demasiado castigo para alguien como Leo.

-Ahí esta...-dijo Piper.

Sin pensarlo, hizo explotar la tumba y recitaron el conjuro que sacaba el espíritu del cuerpo de Paige haciendo que esta se despertara en el momento.

-¿Chicas?-pregunto Paige.

-Si cariño.-dijo Phoebe.

Paige se levanto y vio al espíritu mirando a Richard, que seguía dormido mientras ella estaba allí, sin poder tocarlo ni sentirlo.

Era duro y por una vez, sintió que podía entender a Piper mucho mejor.

-Se que debe ser duro...-susurro Paige al espíritu.-...se que darías todo por estar aquí, en mi lugar de nuevo pero...tienes que dejarlo vivir, él no merece morir ahora y tu lo sabes...-susurro recordando a Leo.-...no lo empujes a algo que no se puede arreglar...dejalo libre...

La fantasma la miro antes de asentir y marcharse, haciendo que Paige se girara a tiempo de ver a Richard sonreirle y supo en aquel momento, que todo iría bien.

Todos estaría bien otra vez...

* * *

-Vale, sabes lo que ella esta pensando...-dijo el luz blanca.

Si, lo sabía y estaba a punto de ir allí y decirle cuatro verdades a Piper mientras escuchaba como le decía a Leo que deberían hacer su separación oficial.

¿Es que no tenía limites el sufrimiento de ese hombre?

-Si, lo se y estoy muy enfadada...-dijo ella.

-Sabes que tiene que pasar, si están juntos Leo...-dijo él.

-También lo se pero...no puedo evitar que me de pena Leo, la ama y lo hace por salvarla y ella ni siquiera lo sabe...-dijo ella.

-Lo se, cariño, lo se...-susurro él.

Abrazados miraron la expresión de dolor de Leo y solo ellos fueron testigos de la solitaria lágrima que cayo por su mejilla y llego al suelo del pasillo de las Halliwell.

Ellas podrían salvarse solo si Leo hacía lo que hacía y si para eso tenía que perder a Piper...pues que así fuera.

Al fin y al cabo, sin ella no habría vida que él quisiera vivir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Mis tres brujas**

Otro día normal en la mansión Halliwell, Phoebe no estaba porque estaba dando una entrevista en un programa de televisión, Paige era usada para un burdo truco de mágia en una residencia de ancianos y Piper...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chris!-grito Piper.

Estaba siendo atacada por un demonio que era capaz de abrir agujeros en el suelo y tragarte como si fueras una aspiradora.

Si, otro día normal.

-¡No puedo traerlas!-le grito en su mente.

El demonio sonrió mientras esperaba a que el agujero se la tragara pero Piper, en una idea de última hora, consiguió hacer que le explotara un brazo, obligandolo a retirarse.

_Por un pelo..._

Ahora tenía otro problema más que añadir a su lista de problemas que ya podía llegar desde su cuarto hasta la salida de la casa.

Numero 1: Luchar por olvidarse de Leo.

Numero 2: Cuidar de Wyatt.

Numero 3: Encontrar a esa aspiradora con piernas.

Numero 4...

El cuarto, más que un problema, era un deseo interior que estaba amenazando con estallar como una olla express...

¿Donde estaban sus hermanas para matarlas?

* * *

Chris bajo al infierno en busca de algo, más bien de alguien que había estado en la casa hacía bien poco y podía ayudarle con algún problema que tenía entre manos.

-¡Tu!-grito el demonio.

-Tranquilo, no voy a matarte...-susurro Chris.

El demonio se detuvo y miro a Chris con confusión antes de que este se acercara sin ningún miedo y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que eleves un poco la vida social de las Embrujadas, suficiente para que pierdan el gusto por ella.-dijo Chris.

-¿Que?-pregunto el demonio.

-Venga...te daré esto...-susurro sacando un medallón.

-¿Protección mágica? ¿Como es posible que tengas una de estas?-pregunto el demonio.

-Me la regalo mi padre.-dijo Chris.-...ahora hazlo.

El demonio asintió y miro en su instrumento de magia antes de suspirar y usar sus poderes en las Embrujadas.

_Esto estaba a punto de ponerse muy interesante...-_pensó Chris.

* * *

Phoebe decidió que podía disfrutar de una comida perfectamente normal con Jasón y así, de paso, librarse un poco de sus problemas como bruja.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era ser interrumpida por una cantidad de fans sin control detrás de ella.

-Por favor, Phoebe...-decía la rubia.

-¡Eres la mejor, Phoebe!-gritaba la morena

-¡Phoebe!-gritaba la pelirroja.

Phoebe miro a Jason que, al igual que ella, estaba muy sorprendido por la fama de ella y la miraba como si, de repente, se hubiera convertido en un icono mundial.

Eso era un problema.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ella.

-Si, mejor...-susurro él.

Y, con una gran cantidad de fans detrás de ellos, Phoebe y Jason se marcharon del restaurante sin entender aún que era lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

* * *

Paige en cambio, tenía algunos problemas más grandes que un grupo de fans empedernidas en ella.

Ella tenía toda una legión de ancianos en el hospital.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto al médico.

-Un pequeño incendio, pero todos están bien...-dijo el doctor.

-Ah...menos mal...-susurro ella.

-Si, por cierto, la señora del fondo no deja de llamarla así que...-dijo él.

-Oh, claro, gracias.-dijo Paige.

Paige camino hasta encontrarse con la señora que tenía alguna herida en la cara y que, al verla, sonrió y señalo a la cama de al lado.

-Mira, es Paige...-dijo la señora.

-¡Paige!-dijo otro señor mayor.

Los señores mayores comenzaron a aplaudirla y gritar lo buena que era mientras ella seguía sin entender que estaba pasando así que, solo se lo ocurrió hacer una cosa para librarse de dar explicaciones.

_Saluda y sonríe, Mathews..._

* * *

Leo caminaba por el reino de los cielos sin entender aún porque los otros mayores querían que estuviera allí para esperar a dos futuros luces blancas y no en la mansión Halliwell ayudando a Piper con el demonio.

Cuando lo había visto atacarla...

_En cuanto acabe iré a por ti y como Chris haya tenido algo que ver voy a hablar con él seriamente..._

Una cosa era que lo dejara proteger a la familia porque era el que más sabía sobre la transformación de Wyatt al mal y otra muy distinta que le dejara hacer daño a las hermanas y a Piper.

Antes de hacerlo, lo mataría él mismo...

_**Tranquilo, Leo...**_

Leo miro a su alrededor cuando escucho la misma voz que le habló cuando salvaron a Wyatt de los limpiadores, pero otra vez, volvió a no ver a nadie.

Aunque la voz le era conocida, muy conocida...

_**¿Ya vas perdiendo habilidades, anciano?**_

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto al cielo.

_**No se a ti, pero a mi me duele que no nos reconozca las voces...**_

_**Bueno, tu lo conociste más que yo...**_

Leo iba a volver a preguntar cuando vio dos luces intensas y de luces blancas caminar hacia él en la típica túnica del cielo, así que, supuso que era a ellos a los que estaba esperando.

-¿Nuevas luces blancas?-pregunto Leo.

-Si...-dijo la luz blanca.

-Ya iba siendo hora...-dijo el luz blanca.

Leo se quedo paralizado al escuchar las voces, las mismas que las que había escuchado en su cabeza y ahora, que los tenía delante, podía decir exactamente a quien pertenecían dichas voces.

-Quitaos las capuchas, por favor...-susurro Leo.

Esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando, sabía que no, pero aún así, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y los luces blancas le concedieron aquel favor, lentamente se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver su cara a Leo que rompió en lágrimas.

-No lo puedo creer...-susurro.

-Hola, Leo...-dijo ella.

-Hola...-dijo él.

Leo sonrió y se tiro a los brazos de los luces blancas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pensó no volver a verlos y ahora...

Estaban ahí, delante de él.

-Prue...-susurro Leo.-...Andy...

-Los mismos...-dijo Prue.

-Y estamos aquí para ayudarte, Leo...-susurro Andy.

Leo sonrió y asintió mientras los abrazaba de nuevo, era increible y parte de él se sentía mal por no poder contárselo a Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

-Escucha Leo, se que tienes preguntas y muchas, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, como mayor puedes hacerlo.-dijo Prue.

-¿Sabes que soy un mayor?-dijo Leo.

-Lo sabemos todo, Leo.-dijo Andy.

Empezaba a sentirse mal, Leo sabía que Prue era muy sobrepotectora con sus hermanas y saber que él había abandonado a Piper...seguramente quería matarlo...

-Prue te juro que...-empezó Leo.

-No te preocupes, Andy te ha dicho que sabemos todo...todo...-dijo Prue.

Leo respiro, estaba más tranquilo si por fin podía compartir con una de las hermanas lo que le pasaba por la mente.

-Pero antes de que podamos hablar sobre eso, necesito que me concedas una cosa.-dijo Prue.-...bueno, a mi y a Andy.

-Si claro, lo que quieras.-dijo Leo.

Andy y Prue se miraron con una sonrisa sabiendo que Leo les haría el favor aún aunque tuviera que colocar varios guardianes para tres brujas.

Pero para eso eran las Embrujadas, además, ellos iban a detener otra cosa también...

-Necesitamos que nos dejes ser los luces blancas de las Embrujadas para protegerlas de lo que va a pasar en el futuro, Leo.-dijo Andy.

Leo los miro confundido antes de ponerse a pensar duramente y reflexionar sobre el impacto que eso iba a causar a las hermanas.

-¿Protegerlas del futuro?-pregunto Leo.-...¿no es eso lo que hace Chris?

-Si, Leo, lo hace, pero no ha tomado las medidas correctas.-dijo Andy.

-Lo hemos visto, tal y como ha dejado las cosas ahora, contigo aquí y ellas abajo solo queda dos opciones.-dijo Prue.

Miedo le daba preguntar a Leo, pero sabiendo lo poco que sabía del futuro, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio.

-¿Que opciones?-pregunto Leo.

-O mueren ellas...-dijo Andy.

-O mueres tu...-susurro Prue.-...todo depende de si nos dejas protegerlas a ellas o...nos quedamos a protegerte a ti.

-La decisión es tuya, Leo...-dijo Andy.

Y aunque sabía cual era su respuesta, aunque podían notarla en su cara y en su corazón, sabía de igual forma que tenían que escucharla.

-Entonces...-susurro Leo.-...vamos...

* * *

Las cosas para las hermanas no andaban nada bien, Paige no podía salir del hospital y Phoebe...

Phoebe estaba en problemas.

-¡Jason!-grito Phoebe.

Alguien había disparado a Jason por fanatismo y ahora, estaban los dos sentados en un lugar donde nadie podía verlos.

-¡Leo! ¡Chris!-grito Phoebe.

Pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie podría venir a ayudarla y Jason no tenía buena cara, parecía cansado.

-Estarás bien...-susurro Phoebe.

-Escucha...-dijo Jason.-...llevame al coche, el chófer me llevara al hospital...

-No, estas perdiendo sangre...-dijo ella.

-Phoebe, por favor, confía en mi...-susurro él.

Ella cerró los ojos antes de asentir y llevarlo hasta la limusina donde lo montó y le dijo al chófer que debía llevarlo al hospital.

Ella no podía ir...era la responsable de todo aquello.

_Lo siento, Jason..._

Y entonces fue cuando, sin querer, se dio cuenta de que no podría tener una amor normal porque ella no era una chica normal.

-Oh dios mio...-susurro Phoebe.

De repente sintió una enorme energía dolorosa atacándola y supo que Piper estaba en peligro, es más...

Piper estaba herida.

-No mi hermana...no ella...-susurro Phoebe.-...¡Paige!

Paige orbito donde estaba Phoebe, también sentía lo mismo y también tenía ese mal presentimiento por lo que, simplemente se cogieron de la mano y orbitaron siguiendo la senda de dolor de Piper.

Cuando llegaron, el coche de Piper había chocado con ella y Wyatt dentro pero por suerte, a ellos no les había pasado nada.

Piper estaba saliendo del coche con Wyatt cuando apareció el demonio.

-Él me lo pidió, me dijo que esto me protegería de vosotras...-dijo el demonio riendo.

Phoebe miro a sus hermanas antes de seguir el camino de aceite que había mojado el monstruo y el olor a quedamo del coche de Piper.

El coche iba a explotar.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Paige.

-No se...-susurro Piper.

-Yo si, solo corred lejos de los coches.-dijo Phoebe.

Haciendo caso a su hermana, las tres corrieron a toda velocidad mientras el demonio se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el coche exploto llevándose con el al demonio y la maldad que había hecho.

Otro día más en la vida de las Embrujadas...

* * *

Esa misma noche, Chris esperaba con las hermanas hasta que Leo apareció envuelto en una nube de luz blanca.

Él les había dicho que tenía algo que contarles y que le esperaran o eso era lo que Chris había dicho.

-Hola, siento el retraso...-dijo Leo.

-Hola...-dijeron todos.

-¿Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decir?-pregunto Piper.

Leo la miro y luego a Phoebe y Paige, sabía la ilusión que les haría conocer la noticia y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Se merecían esa noticia.

-Bueno...vengo a deciros que tenéis nuevos luces blancas, asignados por mi...-dijo Leo.

-¿Que?-pregunto Chris.-...yo soy su luz blanca.

-Eso, él es nuestro luz blanca.-dijo Paige.

Leo sonrió y puso las manos en alto haciendo callar a todos antes de que se lanzaran a su cuello.

-Yo no dije que fueras a dejar de serlo, quiero decir que tiene nuevos compañeros que...créeme, valen la pena.-dijo Leo.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Phoebe.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Amigos tuyos?-pregunto Piper.

-Si...-dijo Leo.-...pero que se presenten ellos mejor.

Leo hizo un gesto con la mano y allí, en aquel momento, aparecieron delante de las hermanas Andy Trudeau y Prue Halliwell, las nuevas luces blancas de las Embrujadas.

-No puede ser...-susurro Chris.

-¿Prue? ¿Andy?-pregunto Paige.

-No...no...-susurro Phoebe.

Piper se quedo sin habla mientras miraba a Leo el cual solo le sonrió y vio como Prue se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No me echaste de menos?-pregunto Prue.

Y, de repente, una vez más, la casa se lleno de gritos, pero esta vez, los gritos eran por la alegría de haber recuperado otra parte más de aquella familia.

Ahora si, estaban todas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Ahora empezaremos a ver menos de la historia original y más de mi propia ficción, aún así, mantengo a los mismos demonios de los capitulos originales, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Alma superviviente**

Solo dos días habían pasado desde que Prue y Andy habían vuelto a la mansión Halliwell y parecía que su llegada había alegrado a todos menos a uno.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Prue a Chris.

Si, lo estaba y mucho, él no había conocido a Prue en el futuro porque ella estaba muerta y jamás se había aparecido ante ellos.

Ni siquiera los mayores lo habían conseguido, ¿como lo había hecho Leo?

-¿Como es posible? Tu estabas muerta y sin posibilidad de volver.-dijo Chris.-...¿como estas aquí?

-Bueno...gane una partida de poker...-susurro Prue.

-¿Que?-pregunto Paige.

-Si...-dijo Andy.-...Hades aposto con ella, si él ganaba tenía el alma de una Embrujada y si ella ganaba se convertiría en una luz blanca para volver aquí...

-Luego supe que Andy estaba encerrado también y cuando gane, Persefone me ayudo a liberarlo...-sonrió Prue.

-El amor lo puede todo...-dijo Andy.

Los dos rieron mientras Leo los miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa tranquila e incluso anhelante.

-¿Y como os encontró Leo?-pregunto Chris de nuevo.

-Lo encontramos nosotros a él.-dijo Andy.

-Y gracias a él estamos aquí, todavía resuenan las paredes del cielo por su discusión con los otros mayores.-dijo Prue.

Eso era verdad, todavía debían estar enfadados con él por todo lo que había dicho pero si era la manera de traer a Prue y Andy...

Pues que así fuera.

-¿Discutió?-pregunto Piper.

-Si y fue una gran discusión...-dijo Prue.-...creedme, él defendió vuestra seguridad en nuestras manos como si fuera su vida.

_¿Prue de celestina? Quien lo diría..._

_-_Si y por cierto, tenemos que hablar con él...-dijo Andy.-...hay cosas que tenemos que ver los tres juntos.

-Si...-dijo Prue.

-Esperad, voy con...-intervino Chris.

-No.-dijo Leo.

Se giraron para mirarlo, su mirada firme en Prue y Andy y los brazos cruzados en su pecho dejando ver partes del vendaje de las heridas de las Valkirias.

-¿Todavía no se han curado?-pregunto Phoebe.

-Eso no es normal...-susurro Piper.

Leo cerró los ojos, aguantando los latigazos de dolor de sus heridas, algo que llevaría con él, el resto de su vida.

_Malditos látigos del infierno..._

-Es normal...-dijo Leo a Piper.-...no están hechas para curarse.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Paige.

-Quiere decir que probablemente le duren toda su existencia y que siempre doleran como ahora, ¿Verdad?-dijo Prue.

-Eso es...-susurro Leo.

-No...lo entiendo.-dijo Piper.

Leo la miro un segundo antes de marcharse de allí orbitando y ser seguido por Prue y Andy que intercambiaban miradas preocupadas mientras Chris miraba el espacio que antes había ocupado Leo de manera preocupada.

_Ellas no tenía que herirlo, solo alejarlo..._

No sabía que había salido mal, pero pensaba descubrirlo y, si podía, encontrar un remedio antes de que fuera tarde.

Al fin y al cabo, todavía lo necesitaba cerca de las hermanas un poco de tiempo más...

* * *

Prue y Andy caminaban detrás de Leo mientras este seguía silencioso caminando por lo que parecía una habitación.

-No sabía que los mayores teníais...habitación aquí...-comento Andy.

Pero Leo seguía totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta a los otros dos que estaban con él.

Le dolía todo, las heridas, ser un mayor, haber perdido a Piper, a Wyatt, a las hermanas, le dolía como el infierno y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada.

-Leo...-susurro Prue.

-Creo que lo mejor es...que no vuelva a bajar hasta que llegue la hora.-dijo Leo de repente.

Las caras de Prue y Andy eran un completo poema mientras Leo seguía caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Que, de hecho, lo era...

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Andy.

-No puedes, Leo, te necesitan.-dijo Prue.

-Para eso os tienen a ti y a Andy...-susurro Leo.-...incluso tienen a Chris.

Prue comenzaba a enfadarse, algo que nunca era buena señal, si ella estallaba sería la segunda pelea para el cielo en pocos días y eso nunca era bueno.

Andy todavía recordaba la advertencia de los mayores a Leo antes de irse con ellos a la mansión después de que Leo peleara por hacerlos los luces blancas de las Embrujadas.

"_Si fallas y ellos no cambian lo establecido, no solo habrás condenado tu alma, si no también la de ellas..."_

Aunque también recordaba la respuesta de Leo y lo orgullosos que habían estado él y Prue entonces.

"_Confío en ellas, pueden conseguir esto igual que todo lo que se propongan y ahora, con Prue, Andy y Chris, la amenaza de mi hijo malvado nunca se cumplirá..."_

-Leo, de verdad, no puedes hacerlo...-dijo Prue.-...te necesitan, Piper te necesita y tu hijo te necesita, por favor...

-No Prue...-dijo él sonriendo.-...hace poco me pidió hacer oficial el divorcio, ella puede estar perfectamente sin mi y, si alguna vez me recordara, tendrá a nuestro hijo como mi reflejo.

-No es justo irte sin decir adiós.-dijo Andy.

-La vida no es justa...-dijo Leo.-...¿porque iba a ser la muerte?

Andy se quedo callado mientras Prue se acercaba y lo abrazaba para consolarlo de un destino inevitable que no podía cambiar.

Porque la verdad era que Andy y Prue sabían que ellas no sabrían vivir sin Leo en sus vidas, especialmente Piper, pero también sabían que Leo no sabría existir sin su mujer y sus cuñadas.

Y eso era una verdad indiscutible...

* * *

Paige había decidido ir a trabajar a pesar del caos que había en casa, con la llegada de Prue y Andy y todo lo que pasaba con Leo y su extraño comportamiento pensó que lo mejor era vivir la vida normal para desconectar de su vida mágica.

Pero cuando llego a trabajar, se dio cuenta de que fácil no estaba en su diccionario.

-El jefe a muerto...-le dijo una compañera.

Allí estaba tendido en el suelo su jefe, sin ninguna marca excepto una quemadura en la ropa que delataba el asesinato como un ataque demoníaco.

_Que genial..._

Y entonces lo escucho de la nada, una voz llamándola como un loco, después vio aparecer un espirita y se dio cuenta de que no era otro que el espíritu de su jefe.

-¡Ayudame, Paige!-grito él.

Paige se quedo de piedra al verlo, pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció dejandola con la impresión de que ni siquiera había llegado al otro lado.

_¿Demonio+alma extraña?=Libro de las sombras..._

Tenía que volver a casa y rápido, así que sin que se dieran cuenta, se marcho de allí directa a casa para ver que podía hacer.

Y de paso, llamaría a Richard para que la ayudara, al fin y al cabo, él ya había peleado con un fantasma inquieto.

* * *

Ahora era oficial, Chris estaba más que nervioso con todo lo relacionado con Prue, Andy y Leo.

Había intentado mirar el futuro, para ver si había cambiado algo de lo que quería cambiar, pero era incapaz de ver nada, lo que lo llevaba a dos conclusiones.

Todo seguía como estaba o había cambiado algo que todavía no tenía ni idea.

El caso era que, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, tenía la sensación de que Prue y Andy tenían la clave, solo que era imposible hablar con ellos a solas porque siempre tenían a las hermanas o a Leo.

_Leo..._

Tramaba algo, lo sabía, casi podía sentirlo dentro de él pero no podía ir libremente a sacarle información sabiendo que Leo jamás se lo diría, no confiaba en él.

-Yo...creo que no es así.-dijo Andy a su espalda.

Chris se giro asustado y miro a Andy apoyado en la puerta del cuarto trasero que ocupaba en el P3 mirándolo como si lo que él pensara de Leo lo tuviera preocupado.

-Mira Andy no creo que...-empezó Chris.

-No, créeme cuando te digo que si Leo te dejo a cargo de las hermanas y de su hijo es porque confía en ti más de lo que crees.-dijo Andy.

-Casi lo obligue.-susurro Chris.

-Si, pero no dejo de confiar en ti para ese trabajo, aunque...dejame decirte que podrías haberlo hecho de otra forma menos...dolorosa.-comento Andy.

-¿Tu que sabes del dolor?-pregunto Chris.

Andy ensombrencio su mirada, se aparto del marco de la puerta y se acerco a Chris hasta estar a su altura mirándolo a los ojos.

-Se más de lo que tu puedes llegar a entender...-dijo él.

Chris se quedo callado mientras las famosas luces de la llamada les rodeaban a los dos, lo que quería decir que era una llamada de las Embrujadas.

_Justo a tiempo..._

-Vamos a trabajar.-dijo Andy.

* * *

Cuando orbitaron a la casa, lo que encontraron no era exactamente lo que esperaban ver, aunque tampoco podían decir que fuera una sorpresa.

El alma de un hombre que estaba esclavizada había sido vendida a subasta por un demonio y, al intentar salvarlo, Paige se había convertido en otra alma esclavizada.

-Justo lo que necesitaba ahora...-susurro Chris.

Andy lo miro de reojo mientras Prue lo miraba directamente al mismo tiempo que ojeaba el libro de las sombras para encontrar una solución.

-¡Aqui!-grito Prue.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Piper.

-Una poción...-dijo Phoebe.-...a ver...tenemos de todo, me pondré a ello.

-Bien, Chris tu con Phoebe, Prue, Andy y yo buscaremos la manera de encontrarla, Richard...ve con Phoebe, igual puedes ayudar.-dijo Piper.-..¡Vamos!

Todos asintieron antes de que marcharse cada uno a su lugar a preparar un plan de rescate que trajera a Paige con ellos.

Y con un poco de suerte, liberar las almas de los esclavizados.

* * *

Leo orbito al lugar donde el demonio hacía sus intercambios de almas a los demonios y miro como el alma del inocente de Paige se desvanecía entre el humo ante la mirada impotente de Paige.

_No dejare que pase..._

Alzó su mano haciendo que el alma volara hacia él antes de cogerla y sonreír, mandándola con orbitas hacia el cielo donde esperaría a su nueva vida.

Ahora quedaba solo salvar a Paige.

No podía recurrir a Phoebe, mucho menos a Piper y no quería discutir con ninguno de los luces blancas así que, solo se lo ocurrió a una persona que pudiera ayudarlo.

_Richard..._

Richard pensaba que ya estaba loco de por si, pero ahora que escuchaba voces, creía de verás que tenía un serio problema con ello.

_Tienes que decirle a las hermanas que realicen el rito de llamada para que las lleve donde esta Paige, eres el único que puede..._

¿De quien era esa voz? ¿Paige estaba viva? ¿Y porque todo parecía tener sentido?

_Richard, eres la esperanza para salvar a Paige, rápido, antes de que sea tarde y no quede nada que salvar..._

Richard cerró los ojos y asintió mientras salía corriendo a buscar a las hermanas para contarles como llegar a Paige.

No sabía quien le había contando eso, ni porque ni con que fin le estaba ayudando a salvar a Paige, pero solo pudo formular una respuesta en su mente.

_Gracias..._

Y su respuesta, no pudo más que dejarlo sorprendido...

_De nada, somos familia..._

* * *

Paige sabía que estaba condenada desde el momento que se había convertido en alma esclavizada, pero cuando vio a sus hermanas llegar, sintió que la esperanza volvía a hacerse fuerte en ella.

_¡Chicas!_

-Que bonito vender a nuestra hermana...-dijo Piper al tiempo que hacía explotar a un demonio.

-Las Embrujadas...-susurro una demonio.

La demonio les tiro una bola de fuego que Phoebe le devolvió con su poder de la empatía y la hizo estallar en pedazos.

-¡Chicas!-grito Paige.-...¡El contenedor de almas!

Piper lo hizo explotar haciendo que el alma de Paige volviera a su cuerpo y restableciendo el poder de tres.

-Gracias...-dijo Paige.

-Si bueno, Richard nos dijo como llegar...-dijo Piper.

-Y Prue, Andy y Chris nos ayudaron con la poción y todo.-dijo Phoebe.

Paige sonrió y abrazo a sus hermanas para llevarlas a casa sin darse cuenta que, en la oscuridad, alguien las miraba.

-De nada, Paige...-susurro Leo.

Y él también, salió orbitando de aquel lugar donde ya no quedaba nada para que el demonio siguiera haciendo el mal.

* * *

-Eso no esta bien, Leo...-dijo Prue en el ático.

Chris escuchaba detrás de la puerta y les dijo a las hermanas que se acercaran con cuidado cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-Es lo de que debe hacerse, Prue.-dijo Leo.

Las tres hermanas se miraron extrañadas antes de mirar a Chris el cual estaba centrado en la conversación.

-No es lo que debe hacerse, te necesitan aunque ahora estén enfadadas.-insistió Prue.

-Sin ti, no habrían encontrado a Paige...-dijo Andy.-...y no digas que no fuiste tu quien le dijiste a Richard como hacerlo porque él me contó que una voz de hombre le dijo que "era familia de Paige" y créeme, eres el único que esta en la lista.

Chris miro a las hermanas que se mantenían escuchando cerca de él, vio como Paige se tapaba la boca y Piper y Phoebe miraban al suelo.

-No lo entendeis...-susurro Leo.-...ellas están mejor sin mi, tanto como adoro mis poderes de mayor porque puedo hacer cosas como las de hoy o porque me ayudo para darles su poder de diosas contra los titanes, lo odio por hacerme esto...-dijo él.

-Leo...-susurro Prue.

-No, Prue...-dijo él.-...esto se acaba aquí, no puedo seguir estando aquí con ellas es demasiado extraño, es como si no conociera a Phoebe y Paige...y no pasar las noches con Piper y los días con mi hijo...no puedo...

-Te estas rindiendo antes de tiempo, Leo.-dijo Andy.-...ellas todavía te necesitan.

Leo lo miro, dos grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos seguidas de otras dos y muchas más que vinieron después haciendo que, finalmente, todo se derrumbara delante de él como un gran edificio.

-Tienen a Chris...-sollozo.-...y a vosotros, por eso os traje aquí...por eso discutí con ellos, os necesito con ellas...

-¿Y Wyatt?-pregunto Prue.-...¿a él también vas a dejarlo solo?

Leo sintió que su corazón se rompía, su pequeño iba a quedarse sin padre en cuestión de segundos.

-Él siempre me verá, Prue, vendré cuando ellas no estén y me asegurare de siempre sepa que lo amo con todo mi corazón...-susurro él.

Prue ablando su mirada mientras miraba a Andy que suspiro, era incapaces de hacer frente a todo aquello solos así que solo pudieron hacer una cosa.

Abrazar a Leo.

-Gracias...-susurro Andy.

-Te echare de menos, Leo...-sollozo Prue.

Piper ya había tenido bastante, iba a salir de allí e iba a cantarle las cuarenta a los tres y luego iba a estar muy enfadada con Leo por lo que pensaba hacer.

¿Pero porque le dolía tanto que se fuera? Al fin y al cabo tampoco podrían estar juntos ahora que era un mayor.

_No concibes la vida sin él..._

-Leo...-susurro.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había movido de su sitio en los minutos en los que Leo se había marchado de su vida, orbitando a algún lugar donde ella no podría alcanzarlo.

Se había ido y esta vez...no iba a volver...


End file.
